


A Dog and His Boy

by kristophine



Category: Family Guy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 16:45:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4927309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristophine/pseuds/kristophine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian knows there was a time in his life before this, before his crazy family and their boorish father, before Lois, before Meg and Stewie. Written in 2006.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dog and His Boy

Brian knows there was a time in his life before this, before his crazy family and their boorish father, before Lois, before Meg and Stewie. But in this dimly lit hostel somewhere in Luxembourg (he thinks it’s Luxembourg, he could be wrong, it’s happened before, lost in the haze of booze and drugs and chicks with accents), it seems so unlikely that that time was real.

“Brian,” says Stewie, the only one of them who _understands_ him, even the least little bit, understands his sensitivity, his secret longing for decadence, “Brian, I do believe I shall never willingly return to that den of horror.”

“Your house?”

“No, that last cathouse.” Stewie’s head falls back, onto Brian’s thigh. “It was unspeakable. The drapes alone, the proprietor should have been shot for. Though my house certainly is in the running, isn’t it? Populated by Philistines of the lowest order. Technically, though, it’s not _my_ house, is it? It’s _our_ house.”

The weight of his head is solid and warm. Brian doesn’t want him to move. “It lacks culture,” Brian says.

“Well, we’ll have to bring what culture we possess to it, then.”

“Yes,” says Brian. His paw falls on Stewie’s head and strokes, lightly. _Dog pets boy._ As long as he’s not biting, everyone should be happy. Stewie’s hair is soft and fine. He’ll be charming when he’s older, smooth and urbane and full of the same caustic wit. He’ll be too old to find such joy in Brian’s company, too cool. Brian will be old by then. His gums will recede, he’ll be rendered toothless, a dog all bark, no bite left.

“You’ll outgrow me,” he tells Stewie.

Stewie makes a dry noise that might be a chuckle. “Don’t be silly, you canine Candide,” he says. “Silence your gratuitous misery and _think_ for a moment. Who would replace you?”

Brian smiles. It’s not much of an expression, just teeth showing, he could just be panting. But he isn’t breathing heavily.

Stewie says, “My God, I’m tired.”

Brian hums a lullaby. Stewie’s asleep in moments, and for a long time Brian just lies there, his paw still tangled in Stewie’s silky hair, listening to the regular susurration of his breath.


End file.
